


Earth

by SecretCauseMC



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned world, Alien/Human Relationships, Cover Art, Digital Art, Injury, Living Together, M/M, Maybe eventual smut?, Mira HQ (Among Us), No one else lives on the actual planet, Rating May Change, Secrets, Tentacles, The impostors are aliens, and some animals too i guess, its literally just them, somewhat inspired by MatPats lore theory, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretCauseMC/pseuds/SecretCauseMC
Summary: White finds himself surviving the fall off MIRA HQ. He's now alone on the long abandoned planet, injured and alone. It doesn't help that it's a definite possibility they also dropped a Impostor down there too.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Earth

White's POV

I stagger through the dying field. It was cold, even with the sun beating me with its rays and no clouds as protection. Large flecks of green and yellow go up to my helmet, and trees looked like broccoli in the distance. At least what I think broccoli is supposed to look like. I've only ever seen it in a textbook before. I walk shaky steps, wincing and clenching my side. The fall must have broken something. A rib, maybe? I'm more surprised I didn't die, so there is that. My caretaker always said 'look on the bright side', though it usually followed with something dark, so it didn't quite stick that well. 

I couldn't help but think of the moments before I came to this time, the base, the Impostor, the voting… the ejection. I look back at MIRA HQ. I was tempted to go back, but thinking back to that creature, the Impostor. How it killed Green and blamed it on me, and everyone believed it! How could I go back? They'll probably think I'm an Impostor even more. How else would I have survived that fall? 

"W-what if I am one, and I just don't know it!" I shake my head, "White, stop it. Freaking out is only going to make it worse, and that doesn't even make any sense. They're not parasites."

I take a look around the area I've been walking in. There are a few structures. I didn't think there was anything left outside the HQs. But, I do happen to be near one of them. I figured it would be better to do something instead of 'walk in the field' so I went over to it. It looks like an old train station. It was overwhelmingly blue, even with the cracked paint and rusted metal. I sit on one of the benches and lean over a bit. To my left, there was a bird. I'd never seen one of the species before. It was gray and it pranced around, but, alone. just like I am. 

"H-hey there, little guy…" I stutter out. 

I drop my head, "God, this is stupid." I look over to it again and stick my hand out to it. It perks up and looks at me, and then flies away seconds later. And a little bit more of my spirit leaves my body. 

My eyes wander off to the horizon. The sun coats the land in orange.

Orange.

The color makes me sick now. The monster wore that color. I bring my hand up to my side, squeezing a little. I hurt almost worse than before, if at all possible. But I suppose it made sense, the mix of adrenalin and cold. I only hope the cold will help keep me from losing too much blood. But even if it does heal, there is nothing to do.

"What am I gonna do now," I let out a sigh as a light sob escapes my lips, tears landing on the glass of my helmet. My hands come up to it, and I pull it off. A shaky breath escapes my lungs, a cloud of smoke fleeing. The air was different than what I was used to. Thicker almost, I was used to thin artificial air from the ship or HQ. I finally felt like I could breathe. Which was funny because it felt like I couldn't breathe at the same time. 

A gust of wind shakes me. I wrap my hands further around myself. With my helmet off, the suit wasn't so cold-resistant like usual, not that the crack in the helmet would have given me much longer anyway. 

I look around again, the sky bleeding purple and blue. I used to like the look of twilight. Now it just made me feel weak, like time was so short. My lungs convulse again at another breath. There was a building behind me. I would have better luck there. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I just wanted to lay there. Maybe I will. I'm sure it won't be long until I run out of blood. Or I get hypothermia or something.

"OH, What's the point! I can't live out here, everyone knows the planet is no longer inhabitable, and I can't go back. T-that thing is still there, and if they believed it about me, I doubt they'll ever get rid of it." I yell to the now black sky. Now that's a character I remember. Black was probably the only one I truly trusted. Maybe they will get rid of it if he's still around. He was pretty smart, and he was a key player in getting rid of the Impostor on SKELD. 

I sob, why couldn't I have been more like him. He had this deep voice that commanded everyone to hear him out. If only the others would have just heard me out. I wouldn't be here, dying. 

"Why, why didn't they just listen-" I was cut off by the sound of one of MIRA HQs ships launching. It was SKELD, my ship, the one my crew used. 

"W-wait, does that mean they got rid of the Impostor. They get rid of them by dropping them onto the planet, which means- oh no. I take back everything I said about wanting to stay here. I have to move. I refuse to die at the hands of one of them. I'll go on my own terms, damn it." I squeeze my wound and move from my spot. There is nowhere else to go but onward. And I do just that. That is until a few steps in, then I completely blackout.


End file.
